


You Don't Scare Me

by hirusen



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animatronics Are All Active On First Night, Animatronics Turn Into Humans At Night, Comfort, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Night Guard Has A Strange Power, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't sure why he had convinced Mike to let him take the night guard position instead, but now he was certainly glad that it was him instead of Mike. Only slightly, though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Horrified Confusion

"Help wanted..." He softly spoke as he looked over the newspaper ads. "Where?" "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Didn't you use to go there as a kid, Mike?" He nodded to his friend, leaning over the back of his chair to look at the ad himself. "...Think I should take it up?" "What? Mike, you hate doing nightshifts and this one starts at midnight; we both know that you don't want to be up at midnight. You wanna be curled up in bed, asleep." Mike laughed warmly at his friend's comment. "And anyway, I'm the night-owl here; this works better for me and you, too." Mike sighed. "Fine. You win this one." His friend smiled as he watched Mike walk away to make himself breakfast, taking a moment to fully read the ad.  _Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12 am to 6 am. Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters. Not responsible for injury/dismemberment. $120 a week. To apply call..._ He still had the paper in his hand as he stood and got the phone, re-reading the ad again.  _Why would dismemberment be mentioned in this?_ The injury he understood, but the dismemberment? He shrugged and dialed the number. "...Hi, I'm calling about the night guard position..."

* * *

It had been bothering him ever since he got done with the interview. They hired him right after and handed him the uniform; telling him that he starts tonight.  _Why the rush? Why is it so important that they have a night guard?_ It's not like someone's gonna break into this place at night and even if someone did, what is there to steal? The only real thing of importance was the animatronics and with all that metal inside of them, they aren't really going anywhere. Sighing, he turned on the monitors once it hit midnight; he was told that the animatronics have a 'free-roam' mode they switch to at night to keep their servos from locking up.  _Maybe that's why they need a night guard. If someone did break in, and they were armed, they would shoot at the animatronics if one happened to wander into the room or toward them and that would clearly show on them; if they didn't have enough time to fix them, and the children saw that, they'd get scared._ He shuddered as he remembers, rather horrifically, his own fears of things springing up from nowhere. Clowns, animals, his friends or family; it didn't matter, he  hated getting scared like that.

He dug around in his pockets and found his iPod and headphones. He knows they said not to bring anything that could prevent him from hearing his surrounding, but he was also told that nothing really happens on the first night. What did he have to worry about? Putting in his earphones, he turned on his iPod and browsed through his numerous playlists, picking his nightcore one and pressed play. He did turn the volume down so he could still hear the music while also being able to pick up the noises coming from the empty pizzeria. An hour passed without much happening.  _This place is kinda creepy at night._ He thought as he cycled through the cameras; he found Bonnie wandering about the main area, and heard that Chica was somewhere in the kitchen, the camera out, but the audio still working.  _How much do those cameras cost?_ He should ask and offer to have it replaced; he does have a good amount saved up from his other jobs. What spooked him was that the curtain to Pirate's Cove was open and Foxy was poking his head out.  _Wait...Didn't they say that Foxy isn't active on the first night?_ They told him that it was Bonnie first, then he was joined by Chica and Foxy before Freddy finally started to move from the stage.

Suddenly, Bonnie was moving, on camera, toward the security office. He flipped to the other cameras and realized that Chica was with him, along with Freddy; he managed to get a look at the hallways and saw that Chica and Freddy were in the hallway on the right, Bonnie and Foxy--When did he join them?--rushing down the one on the left. He didn't have any time to react when all four animatronics flooded into the room and he let out a very unmanly scream of terror. Foxy was the closest, his hand reaching for him. "Get away from me!" He screamed as he shoved his hands against Foxy's cool, metal body and sent him backwards into the others. Instead of hearing a loud clatter of metal smashing into the floor, he heard several loud cursed as bodies landed on the floor. Slowly opening his eyes, which he had closed in a panic when he shoved Foxy, he saw that the animatronics weren't machines anymore.

They were human!

"W-What..?" "Ow! What the hell, laddie?! That...hurt...What?" The one who spoke--he guessed it was Foxy--glanced around and then down at himself, shock and wonder on his face. He looked up at the guard, who flinched and pressed himself as far into the wall as he could, then stood, helping Freddy and the others to their feet. "What..? How did..?" The only female of the group, Chica, started to say before she looked at the guard then up at Freddy. "What's going on, Freddy?" The named--human?--cocked a brow. "I'm not sure." Bonnie had his eyes on him the whole time, head tilted like a puppy. Which would have been cute if he hadn't scared the daylights out of him a few moments ago. "...Did anyone else see a flash or something when he pushed Foxy?" He asked and Chica perked up. "Now that you mention it, yeah, I did. It was only for a second though." All eyes landed on him and he swallowed nervously. "What's yer name, laddie?" "I-I'm Noite Garda." Foxy smiled at Noite, teeth a row of razors. "Nice name. So, ya care ta explain what ya did?" "I-I don't know myself..." Everyone looked concerned. "At all?" Freddy asked and Garda shook his head. "No. I'm sorry."

Bonnie bounced over to Noite, getting right in his face. "W-What?" "You aren't scared?" He asked, a soft look of relief in his eyes. He thought about it and Bonnie was right!  _Why am I not scared of these guys?_ "I...don't think so. At least, not anymore." "Anymore?" Bonnie asked, his dim pink eyes confused. "Well...When you all just...flooded in here, it scared me. I don't like surprises like that." Freddy narrowed his eyes slightly. "But you saw us coming." "At the last second! I was panicking, and I didn't have time to react!" Noite nearly shouted at Freddy and clearly, that was not something the ex-animatronic was expecting. "...We're sorry..." It was Chica who spoke. "It's just...we get a little excited when there's a new security guard. We didn't mean to scare you." Her purple eyes were on the ground, her small hands interlocked as she toyed with her fingers in a nervous fidget. Noite sighed softly and walked over to her, wrapping his hands around hers; Chica looked up and saw the softness in the new guard's expression. "I know you didn't." As he held her hands, Noite noticed something that was just as strange as the animatronics suddenly turning human. "Feathers?" He spoke out-loud and Chica looked behind her; there, sticking out from under her shirt was a tail of feathers. "What?!" "Calm down, calm down." Noite hushed; her little yelp was almost ear-splitting. He turned her a little and knelt down to get a better look.

"If you get any ideas..." Freddy started, but Noite just rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna do anything; I might have to tug on one to see what's going on, but that's it, Freddy." He growled, but said nothing else. Noite lifted the hem of Chica's shirt a little higher and took a careful look at the tuff of feathers that was most likely coming from a spot just above her butt. Chica shivered as Noite ran a few fingers through them and squeaked softly when he tugged one. "I think there's still some remnants of when you were still animatronics." Noite said as he stood, putting Chica's shirt back. "So, I have feathers?" "You were a chicken, right?" She puffed out her cheeks, but nodded. "Freddy's a bear; Bonnie's a rabbit; and Foxy's a...well a fox." "Hey." He didn't like the half-dismissal of that fact. "So what? I've got ears and a tail?" Freddy asked and Noite leaned to be able to see behind the main mascot. "Yes, actually." "What?" He was shocked, trying to look behind him; he heard Bonnie and Foxy chuckle, so he knew he had one. "Bear tails are flat; in your case it's pretty short, so don't worry too much, ok?" Freddy narrowed his eyes again, his round bear ears going a little back like he was annoyed.

"I've got ears and a tail too, right?" Bonnie asked as he pounced on Noite, nearly knocking him into Chica. "Sit your butt down!" Garda ordered and to everyone's surprise, he listened, taking a seat in Noite's chair after setting it back upright. "And yes, you do. Long rabbit ears and a little, poof-y tail." Bonnie reached up and looked like a kid opening a present when he touched his animal ears, gently pulling one down so he could see it. "Wow..." "What about me?" He heard Foxy, who was suddenly behind him, ask; Garda spun on his heel and slapped Foxy, the Pirate raising his hand to his stinging cheek. "Sorry! I just don't like to be spooked." A playful grin spread the other's lips, his teeth most defiantly a fox's, but not totally; in fact they all had a similar set to their animal counterpart, but it was still human. "Ears and tail for you, too." Foxy glanced behind him to where Noite was staring and pulled his fluffy tail forward. Without thinking, the guard reached out and pet his tail, Foxy making some kind of noise between a purr and a moan. He leaned down and popped a kiss to Noite's forehead, which confused him at first until his mind actually caught on to what just happened.

Noite was instantly flush, his hands trying to cover his face as he backed up, ducking behind Bonnie. "What was that for?!" He shouted behind his hands, his face hot with embarrassment. "What? Ya don't like it?" He asked, a coy smirk on his lips. "...I don't dislike it, but still! Don't do it again!" "Or what, laddie? Yer not in any position ta do anythin' ta us." Point taken. "Like I said, I don't dislike it, but..." Foxy, along with everyone else, waited for him to finish. "I don't know you that well for you to be doing something like that. It's only my first night here, remember?" Foxy smiled softly to the other, though there was something else in his eyes that Noite couldn't name at the time.

There was a soft buzzing coming from the desk and Noite reached for it; he had set one-hour alarms to go off once the new hour came. Except he had somehow missed two of them. "It's already 4 am?" "Only two more hours for your first night, it seems." Freddy said, but something was bugging Noite. "Hey, could you guys go back to how you are just after closing?" Freddy looked confused. "Why?" "I wanna test something out." After a moment, Freddy nodded and everyone went back to their places. Taking his phone with him, Garda took photos of everyone. "Well?" Chica asked, a little excited. He opened up his photos and what he saw only confirmed what he was afraid of. "You're still human." Noite said, clear distress in his voice. "Ah, man! How the hell am I gonna explain this?!" Freddy and the others quickly realized the problem at hand. "Do you know how to change us back?" "I don't even know how I changed you in the first place!" Chica and Noite were both worried, but then the man suddenly screamed. "Foxy!" He swung his fist at the Pirate's face, but he easily grabbed his arm to stop him. "What, no fun for me?" "I told you, I don't like to be scared!" "Oh, come on! It's just a little spook. Is it really that bad?" "Foxy, if you don't stop this, I will make sure you can never see me again!" He threatened and Foxy paled a little. "Y-Ye wouldn't do that, would ya?" " **Don't** tempt me, Foxy." The Pirate's ears flattened and he nodded his head quickly. "Ok, I did not expect someone to successfully threaten Foxy." Freddy said, his expression told that he was very much impressed.

Noite shrugged. "Threaten any booty from a Pirate and they'll listen." "Is that a fact?" Freddy asked, his arms crossing against his chest, hoping that it was. "Maybe not for every Pirate, but that's surly the case for this one, isn't?" Garda said as he pointed over his shoulder to Foxy. Freddy's blue eyes seemed to brighten at Noite's words, a smile dancing onto his lips. "...Hey, what is that?" Chica asked, pointing to his pocket. "Huh? Oh, it's an iPod." "Huh?" That was a group question, it seemed. Noite chuckled. "It's a device that allows me to store music on it so I can listen to it later." "Oh, cool!" "Can you sing?" Bonnie suddenly asked, making Noite blush and stumble over his words. "I-I mean, I can, but I'm not the best." "Sing!" "Yeah! Sing! Sing!" Chica and Bonnie cheered. Noite nervously glanced at the group, both Freddy and Foxy looking interested, but not pushing it like the other two were. With a sigh, Noite dug around the songs for a few that he knew the lyrics to. He picked one and turned the volume up a little so he could hear the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mlqd4jg12Bc) clearer. "Touch my mouth and hold my tongue, I'll never be your chosen one, I'll be home...safely tucked away. Well you can't tempt me if I don't see the day. The pull on my flesh was just too strong, stifled the choice and the air in my lungs, better not...to breathe than to breathe a lie. 'Cause when I open my body I breathe in lies." Bonnie pulled one of the earbuds out and slotted it into his own--the fact that they all had human ears on top of their animal ones was a little surprising--and he joined Noite as he sung. "I will not speak of your sins. There was a way out for him. The mirror shows not. Your values are all shot. But oh, my heart, was flawed I knew my weakness. So hold, my hand, consign me not to darkness." There was some music in between and Bonnie was slightly bouncing to it. "So crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down, I'll never wear your broken crown, I took the road and I fucked it all away. Now in this twilight, how dare you speak of grace!" They repeated that one more time before Bonnie pulled away and gave the earbud back to Noite. "So crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down, I'll never wear your broken crown, I can take the road and I can fuck it all away. But in this twilight, our choices seal our fate."

Freddy and the others looked impressed as well as shocked. "...I don't have too many family friendly songs on this." Noite said as he held up his iPod, but Freddy smiled anyway. "Still, you are a pretty good singer." He didn't know why he blushed at the compliment, but he did. Chica giggled, latching on his arm, and cuddled up against his shoulder. "I heard your phone buzz again." With his free arm, he pulled it out and read the time: 5:30 am. "There's only a half hour left." Bonnie and Chica looked sad, but smiled when Garda petted their heads. "You gonna get your things?" He heard Freddy ask and he nodded his head. "I hope I won't get fired..." Foxy's hook came to rest on his shoulder and Noite glance up at the taller figure. "I got a feelin' that yer gonna be just fine." Noite grinned at Foxy. "Thanks." He said before carefully removing the hook off his body and went back to the security office.  _I still can't wrap my head around what happened._ Who could? Being jumped by all of the animatronics on the first night and then after pushing one, having them all turn into humans. As he got the last of his things, he heard his last alarm go off and the clock in the office chime. 6 am.  _Oh boy..._ He was dreading the next few moments, making his way back to Freddy and the others.

His jaw dropped.

Freddy and the others were where he last saw them, yes, but they weren't human anymore! "They turned back into animatronics?" He whispered to himself, carefully poking Chica; hard, unyielding metal met his touch.  _They turned back! Oh thank god..._ He honestly hadn't thought of an explanation of any kind to try and explain why the normally metal animatronics were humans. With a soft sigh, he grinned to one of the staff on the morning shift. "How was your first night?" "Not what I expected at all." The other gave him a wary grin, but then glanced behind him. "Why's Foxy out of Pirate's Cove?" Noite shrugged. "Not sure. I certainly didn't move any of them." The other paled a little, a small amount of fear on his face, but he hid it quickly. "Well, I'll see you later." "Yeah. Later."


	2. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noite and the animatronics learn somethings that they weren't expecting to and that has Foxy worried.

Noite sighed as he laid in his bed. He wasn't trying to get to sleep or anything, it was getting close to when he had to go back to Freddy and the others; he was troubled because he still can't figure out what happened last night. There was a soft knock on his door before Mike opened it. "Hey, you doing ok?" "Yeah. Just...thinking about something." Mike smiled to his friend and came into his room, plopping down on his bed. "So, how was your first night? I forgot to ask when you came home." Noite chuckled, pulling out his phone and digging through his pictures. He managed to mask his surprise at what he saw on his phone, but smiled to his friend and turned it around. "Foxy's still there." "He is?! Awesome; Foxy was always my favorite." He chuckled at the child-like glee coming from Mike as he was about to go into his usual rant about how awesome the Pirate was when the alarm on Noite's clock went off. "Time for me to get to work. See you in the morning, Mike. And no, you cannot know the password to my computer." "What? Why?!" Noite glared at his friend over his shoulder with an expression that said 'you know exactly why' then left their shared apartment to head to work.

* * *

"Oh, hey, you're early." The day staff he met earlier that morning was sweeping the main area where Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were. "I just wanted to get set up before my shift. The kids weren't too bad, I hope?" His chuckled sounded a little defeated. "If I were braver, I'd offer to trade you shifts." "Ouch. That doesn't sound like something I wanna do, then." The duo laughed warmly before Noite climbed onto the stage, walking over to Chica and gently touching her cheek. "You like Chica?" "Huh? Well, I've actually never been to one of these pizzeria's when I was a kid, so I don't know much about the history of this place, but she seems a little quirky, in a good way." "Heh, yeah. Most of the kids either like Freddy or Bonnie; a few of the girls like Chica, but that number isn't getting any bigger." Noite turned to the man. "What about Foxy?" "Some kids manage to sneak off and head over to Pirate's Cove to see him. I know that they like him, but ever since the incident..." Garda cocked a brow. "Incident?" "The bite of 87. It was back in one of the older restaurants, when these guys were allowed to roam among the kids. No one's sure what happened, but Foxy attacked a kid, poor thing had basically all of their frontal lobe removed by the bite Foxy gave him. Took nearly three days to remove all of that...stuff from Foxy's mouth and endoskeleton and afterwords they limited when they can roam around."

"Explains why you were only surprised to see Foxy out of place and not all of them." The man shrugged. "It's happened before when we've had other night guards; very few ever come back after the first night...if we don't find them somewhere else in the morning." Noite wanted to ask what he meant, but he saw how he shivered so he let it be.  _I can ask them that when my shift starts._ Turning back to Chica, he leaned in and whispered, "Come to the office once it's midnight." He wasn't sure if any of them could actually hear him while they were 'locked up', but he was hoping they could. "I'm gonna go to the office. Oh! Before I forget, do you know what kind of cameras this place has?" "For the security systems? Um...I actually don't know. I could ask the manager in the morning, but we inherited this building from the previous owner, so he might not know. Why do you ask?" "The camera in the kitchen's out; audio works, but I get no visual." The other nodded. "Well, I'll ask when I see him tomorrow morning." "Thanks." Noite said with a wave, heading down the hallway to the office.

He placed the duffle bag under the desk, sat down, and pulled up the pictures he took from last night.  _What the hell is going on?_ When he took them, they showed them as humans; now it just looks like he took selfies of the animatronics. "This is seriously weird." He leaned back in the rolling chair and closed his eyes, waiting for the clock in the office to chime midnight. When it did, he was startled awake, not even noticing that he had been drifting off. After a minute, he heard running in one of the hallways and turned toward it; only to have a face full of Chica as she came flying into the room. "Oh geez!" Was all he managed to get out as she tackled him and sent both of them to the ground. "Ow-howow. Are you ok, Chica?" "Yeah. I'm okay..." She pushed herself up and hovered about him. She was human again.

"What the heck happened here?" Noite tilted his head to look past the fallen chair and saw Freddy in the doorway. "Chica glomping me, apparently." Chica tilted her head. "Glomping?" "It's another way to say running hug." She mouthed an oh and got off of Garda, helping him to his feet. Not long after that, Bonnie and Foxy joined them. "So you heard me?" He asked Chica, who smiled warmly. "Yep!" "I also overheard the conversation you had with one of the day staff." Freddy plainly stated and the rest of the band looked worried. "...I was being honest. I don't know what happened with the pizzeria. I know it has a bad reputation, but I never knew why." Bonnie glanced at his feet, fidgeting with his hands. Noite sighed softly and pulled the rabbit closer, petting his ears and head soothingly. A soft smile grew on his lips. "Thanks...I don't like thinking about...back then." "It must be something that's very uncomfortable for all of you." Freddy made a soft noise, almost a scoff. "You're rather keen about how we feel about certain things."

Noite shrugged. "I've always been good at reading someone's mood. I can tell when something bothers them and whether or not I can push the issue to help them out." "Do you think that'd work for us?" The bear asked, leaning against the door frame, his blue eyes slightly narrowed. "It might, but now's not the time. You don't have enough trust in me to talk about something that dark." Foxy giggled. "Ya are rather frightening yerself, laddie." Noite laughed. "If I'm making the most terrifying thing in this place think so, then I'll have to agree with you, Foxy." The guard glanced to Chica when he heard her pull out his bag. "What's in here?" "Things to keep me busy." "Busy? How?" Noite unzipped the bag and pulled out a rolled up piece of leather. "Chica, you're in the kitchen a lot right?" She nodded. "You mind showing me where that camera is?" She tilted her head, confused, but agreed.

"...You sure you're ok?" Chica asked for the fifth time in the pass 20 minutes. Noite chuckled. "Yes, I'm fine." He had removed the side panel for the camera and was trying to rewire it so it worked properly. Of course, given how high up it was, he was standing on a rather wobbly chair to reach it. "Shit!" He shouted as he felt the chair tip too far forward and his body start to go backwards. Chica got out a half scream before strong arms coiled around his waist. "Geez, laddie, ya couldn't 'ave asked for me ta help?" Noite blushed as Foxy pressed him to his body, his heat sinking into his skin. "S-Sorry. It slipped my mind." "'Ere." Foxy lifted him up and placed him on his shoulder, his hook gently locking onto his leg to keep him in place. Now that he had the height he needed, Noite focused on repairing the camera.  _"Oh! I see you!"_ He heard Bonnie say over the walkie-talkie; took him a few tried before the guitarist understood how it worked. "Thanks. We'll be heading back." Noite replied, closing up the panel and putting his tools back in their proper spot. Foxy placed him back on his feet and the moment he touched the floor, Chica was hugging him again. "Don't scare me like that again, Noite!" "Heh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to." He combed his fingers through her blond hair a few times before she let go.

"You're quite skilled, Noite." Freddy spoke as Bonnie bounced over to the night guard and hugged him around his middle, his face nuzzled against his chest. "One learns a lot of things when they grow up like I did." "What kind of things did you do to learn how to fix a camera?" Bonnie asked, and both Freddy and Foxy saw how Noite flinched at the question. "Lots of things. Not all of them fun, mind you." Garda said as he patted Bonnie's head, wiggling out of his grasp. "Wow...you sure do have a lot of things in here." Chica was rummaging through the duffle, pulling things out here and there. "...Hey, Foxy?" "Hmm?" "I know I shouldn't be asking this question, and none of you have to answer it, but...what's the first thing you can remember?" Everyone's expression grew grim and pained. "...Pain. I remember being in so much pain, I couldn't understand what was going on." Foxy said as he fell onto the wall, his gold eye on his shoes. "Me too." Chica said as Bonnie wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We all remember being in pain, but we never understood why we were in pain. That and a man." "Do you remember what the man looked like?" Freddy shook his head. "No, but...none of us liked him."

Noite swallowed as he took a seat in the chair. "On the way back home yesterday, I overheard some people talking about how I was working at a 'cursed' restaurant. Apparently, while not in this establishment, four children were killed in a Freddy Fazbear pizzeria, but no bodies were found. Not long after that, parents had reported that the animatronics had 'blood and mucus' around the mouths and eyes." The group had all eyes on him as he went on. "The popular rumor is that the killer had stuffed the corpses into the animatronics." Everyone looked horrified. "Y-You mean..?" "You four have to be the souls of the kids that were killed and stuffed into the animatronics." "No...that can't be..!" "How on earth is that even possible?" Freddy demanded to know as Chica was almost in tears. "A child's soul is nothing but pure innocents; if that were to be taken in a violent or horrific way, their soul would become attached to either an object or person. Since the four children who were killed were put into the animatronics, their souls would become attached to the suits." "But...none of us were at that one!" Bonnie said and an unpleasant idea crossed Noite's mind.

"...This place must have spare parts to make repairs, right?" The same inkling must have crossed Freddy's mind as well as his face paled a little. "It does." "Can you take me there?" "Why?" "I've got a feeling about something. I'm just hoping I'm wrong." A moment passed, all eyes on Freddy, and he sighed. "Alright. Come on." Chica and Bonnie held onto Noite's arms, concern flowing off of them in waves. The other tried his best to reassure them that everything was going to be fine. Freddy stood in front of a door-less room and gestured for Noite to go inside. In the room had a number of spare endoskeletons and heads. Noite reached out and placed his hand on top of a spare Freddy head and something flashed before his eyes, over-powering his mind. He heard Foxy shout something as he collapsed, his mind already fading, and then being held in warmth before totally blacking out.

* * *

"Noite? Noite! Hey, Noite!" Foxy repeatedly called as he carefully shook the limp body in his arms. "God, he's so pale!" Chica said as a cold sweat started to form on Noite's softly sun-kissed skin, his breath becoming ragged. "Freddy!" Foxy looked up to their leader, afraid for the human's life and unsure of what they should do. "Let's get him back to the office. Chica, get something for him to drink." She nodded, rushing off to the kitchen as Foxy hoisted the night guard into his arms, cradling him to his chest. "I don't like this." Freddy said as they hurried back to the office.

Bonnie had gotten one of the clean table cloths and folded it into a make-shift pillow as they laid Noite on the floor, Foxy taking off his uniform top before they did. Chica had come back, a glass of water placed next to Noite as Foxy kept threading his fingers through Noite's messy black hair. "He'll be alright, Foxy." "Will he?" The Pirate sharply retorted, his face a mix of anger and worry. Freddy was silent as everyone waited for the man to wake up.

* * *

Noite awoke with a jolt, a raspy gasp leaving his throat. "He's awake!" Chica's shrill was actually very much welcomed to Noite's ears as he tried to gather himself. "Easy now." Freddy spoke as he helped the guard sit up. Noite spotted the glass of water and snatched it up, half drinking half chugging it down. "Are you ok?" Bonnie said as he laid his head on Noite's lap. "I'm not sure..." "Did you see something?" Freddy softly asked and Noite just nodded, his face blanching as he thought about it. "...I'm afraid I was correct with my theory." "So...all of us...we were--" "I'm sorry, Chica." Garda tenderly stroked her hair, brushing the back of his fingers against her cheek to wipe away her tears. "...Where's Foxy?" Noite asked after he glanced around and didn't see the Pirate.

"In the Cove, if I had to guess." "Why?" "He worked himself up into a frenzy. You should visit him once you feel well enough to stand." Freddy said as he stroked Noite's hair. "...I'm sorry to have made all of you worry like that." Bonnie grinned lightly, crawling into Noite's lap and nuzzling the tip of his nose to his cheek. "No one would have guessed that something like that was going to happen." "Foxy might of." Noite's words surprised the others. "What do you mean?" "You said he worked himself into a frenzy. That usually happens when you know or suspect that something bad is about to happen to someone; and you were right." The group connected the dots. "...Foxy's always been pretty fast at finding kids who were upset or scared. He always knew what to say or do to make them laugh or smile." Freddy realized as he sat beside Noite. "He must have been emotionally sensitive as a child. Kids like that grow up to have a keener sense of peoples emotions, especially other kids." "I've always remembered that too. He was a real big hit with the kids before..." Chica trailed off.

After another minute, Noite was able to get to his feet, though he was a little shaky. "You want one of us to come with?" Bonnie asked, but Noite shook his head. The trio watched as Noite left for Pirate's Cove. "Foxy..?" Noite asked, seeing that the curtain was pulled closed. "Foxy, could you come out please?" "...Leave me alone." Foxy was pouting, that much was clear. Carefully pulling the curtain open, Noite saw that Foxy was in a little ball, his hook and patch on the floor next to him. Without really thinking, Noite knelt down and wrapped his arms around Foxy's form, resting his head against his shoulder. "I'm ok, Foxy." He felt a hand touch his and realized it was the one that was holding the hook. "I guess I didn't actually lose it when I was killed." "Foxy..." Garda hushed as he leaned up and pressed a butterfly kiss to his cheek. "I'm glad yer okay." "I...I'm sorry to make you so worried about me, Foxy. You must have had a feeling that would happen." "Yeah. I just didn't think it would be that bad." Noite let Foxy turn in his arms and hold him, his face buried in the nook of his neck and shoulder. They both heard as his phone buzzed. "...It's almost 6." "You should get yer things then, laddie." "Are you sure you're gonna be ok, Foxy? I'm worried about you." Noite said as he brushed back some of Foxy's red hair from his face. In response, Foxy leaned up and tenderly pressed his lips to Noite's; there was no real force behind it, but it made him blush all the same.

"I'll be fine. Go say good night to Freddy and the others." Garda nodded in a daze, getting up and heading back to the office. "What happened?" Bonnie asked, his hand coming up under Noite's bangs and pressing against his forehead. "Foxy kissed me..." Freddy nearly had a heart attack, the others just loosing their jaws. "Did he try to do anything else?" "No. He just kissed me. He kissed me..." Noite was mumbling that over and over as he gathered his things. After the 12th time, he snapped out of his daze and was leaning out of the doorway for the left hallway. "FOXY! I swear on your Pirate ass, I am going to kick your furry butt into the next century when I come back tomorrow!" "Whoa...That's quite the claim." Freddy said after Noite recovered and made his promise. "Fucking Pirate. I should've known better than to drop my guard around him. Damn it..!" Chica tilted her head slightly before asking, "What's the matter with him kissing you?" Noite's whole face when red before he hushed out, "Foxy stole my first kiss..." The shared stunned expression was a clear testament to how surprised they actually were to hear that. "Not everyone my age has had their first kiss. Hell, I know a good number of people who've never been in a relationship." "But you have?" "I've...had a boyfriend or two, yes." Bonnie was right in his face as he asked, "No girlfriends?" "Don't get me wrong, women are very beautiful, just...not for me."

Chica made some kind of sad noise upon hearing that. "Hey, don't be sad Chica. I still like you and we can talk about whatever you want to, ok?" A grin replaced the pout and she hugged him; Noite kissed her forehead. "Good girl." "We should get back on stage." Freddy stated, leaving the room. Chica followed, but Bonnie was hesitant. "Are you 100 percent sure you're ok, Noite?" The guard sighed. "Honestly, I won't know that until I go to bed tonight." Bonnie started to look through the many piles in the office in search of something. "Ah! Here it is." He pulled out a little key-chain charm of Foxy and handed it to Noite. "Keep that with you tonight." "A charm, huh? Shouldn't there be one of each of you guys?" "There is, but I don't have the time to find them, so for now, you can have Foxy." Noite's mouth cracked into a wide smile. "Thanks, Bonnie. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he pulled the rabbit into a hug, pecking his cheek. Bonnie started to giggle as he left, bouncing down the hall to the stage. A few minutes later, the clock in the office chimed six and Noite gathered up the rest of his things, heading back to the main area.

"Oh, hey again." "Hey. Did you get some sleep?" Noite asked the man and he chuckled softly. "I think I should be asking you that when you come back later." Garda smiled, but in the back of his mind, he started to worry.  _Will I even be able to sleep with what I saw?_ He wasn't sure, but he'll be damned if he doesn't try. "I called the manager, since he wasn't coming in today, and he said that he doesn't know what model the camera is." "Oh, that's okay. I had some spare time, so I fixed it." The day staff member's eyebrows shot up. "Really?" "Yeah. Some of the wires had got crossed and that's what shorted out the visuals. Simple fix." The other laughed like he honestly couldn't believe it, but he was smiling none the less. "Well, I should start getting things set up; a parent booked a party for today." Noite grimaced. "I wish you luck, man. Oh, and do you think you could look around the security office for me?" "Sure. What am I looking for?" He held up the little Foxy key-chain. "I think there might be more of these, but this was the only one I found." "You like those, huh?" Noite smirked. "I'll never tell." They softly laughed. "Sure, no problem. I'll leave them on the desk if I find anymore." "Ok, thanks."

Noite let out a large sigh as he glanced down to the little Foxy charm he cradled in his palm.  _I hope I can get some sleep tonight._ Noite knows that what he saw when he touched that spare Freddy head, he's never going to forget.


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxy and the other's are concerned when Noite comes to work.

Mike rushed into his friend's room as a blood curdling scream escapes his sleeping form. Quickly, he dug around in the piles on his deck and found the Foxy key-chain and pushed it into his friend's hand and shook him awake. Noite jolted awake with another yell escaping his lips, sweat soaking his night clothes and he was panting hard. He glanced to his hand and he sees the Foxy key-chain in his hand and lets a soft smile spread his lips. "What on earth happened last night? You just collapsed when you got home; having nightmares every three hours." Noite sighed. "I'm sorry, Mike. I didn't mean to have kept you up." Mike smiled softly as he patted Garda's arm. "Maybe you call in; take a night off." Noite shook his head. "I'm fine, I promise." He saw Mike's expression change, but he hugged him tightly. "I promise that I'm fine, Mike. Besides, I'm not alone when I'm on my shift." Mike sighed as his was released from his friend's grasp and watched as he gathered his things. "Please...Be careful, ok?" Noite smiled to Mike. "Don't worry, like I said, I'm not alone."

* * *

"Hey...Are you ok?" That same day staff member he's seen before asked as his joy quickly faded into worry. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a little trouble sleeping, that's all." The other man walked over and placed his hand on Noite's shoulder. Though he suppressed it, an icy shiver ran down his spine at the other man's touch.  _Something about him doesn't sit well with me._ "Are you sure that you don't wanna take a night off?" "I'm sure. Besides, these guys are growing on me; don't want them to get lonely." The other smiled warmly at that. "Alright. See you in the morning." He turned and left, Noite sighing as he walked toward the security office. He plopped down in the chair, his duffle next to the deck as he leaned back, a deep groan escaping his throat as his eyes felt heavy.  _I've still got a little time before midnight..._ He shook the thought from his mind as he remembered all to vividly what he'll see if he closes his eyes.

He didn't even notice when the clock chimed midnight. He hadn't noticed that Bonnie and Chica had eagerly rushed to his office once they had changed into humans again. He didn't see as Bonnie stayed behind as Chica went to fetch Foxy and Freddy, the concern in his eyes and on his face. He only had some sort of reaction when Freddy slowly turned the chair around, forcing Noite's hands away from his face. His blue eyes were surrounded by red, tears falling in rivers on his cheeks, his lower lip trembling as he tried to control his breathing. "Noite?" Freddy softly asked as took a step closer; suddenly Garda shot forward, his arms coiling around Freddy as he buried his face into his tuxedo jacket. The main mascot was stunned for a second before he wrapped his arms around the crying man and held him, hushing soft noises to him.

Noite just bawled for what felt like hours, unable to keep his feelings hidden anymore. It took a little bit before Garda heard that Freddy was singing to him, his baritone voice soothing. After a few more minutes, the night guard pulled away from the other. "What happened?" "I...saw everything. When I touched that spare head, I saw everything that happened. You four were at the restaurant that the event happened, but at the time, all of you were in so much pain that you don't remember it; or, more likely can't. The mind has many defenses to protect itself, and amnesia is one of them." "We have amnesia?" "Only about that event, it seems. But even then, it's not total amnesia; you do remember being in a lot of pain." The others nodded as Freddy still held the guard in his arms. "Have you been able to sleep at all?" Noite nodded. "Not well, but I can sleep." The bear's ears turned down a little as his expression held even more worry for their night guard. "...You guys will behave if I take a nap, right?" Noite asked, and Freddy smiled weakly. "I think we can manage that." Foxy laughed. "Ya sure about that, Freddy?" Noite chuckled at the Pirate's challenge. "Well, since I don't plan on sleeping in that chair, I think so."

Chica tilted her head as Foxy raised a brow. "You aren't?" "Nope. I've done it before and it's not as comfortable as you think." "Then where will ya be sleeping?" Noite smirked as he walked a little past Foxy before saying, "In Pirate's Cove." Bonnie and Chica looked terrified at the idea, Freddy trying to hold in a laugh as Foxy just stood there, completely stunned. "Coming, Foxy?" "Wait, what?!" Noite playfully smirked with a wink as he left the office and headed towards the Cove; he heard as Foxy rushed after him. "Ye can't be serious, laddie. Ya want me ta be there with ya?" Noite hummed as he brushed the curtain open with the back of his hand. He knew that Pirate's Cove wasn't that big when he went in here yesterday, but he felt safe. "Anytime I had a nightmare, my friend would put this in my hand before he woke me up." Noite spoke as he held up the Foxy key-chain. The Pirate was surprised. "Didn't think we still had any o' those." "Bonnie found it last night." Garda told the other as he sat down on the floor, letting out a deep sigh.

Foxy lowered himself down next to the night guard, his golden eyes holding Noite's blue. "...How long ya planning ta sleep?" "A two hour nap should be fine." Noite spoke as he laid down on the floor, feeling his eyelids start to get heavy. Foxy smiled as he copied the other, pulling him against his body. Noite felt his heart skip a beat, but relaxed as he rested his head on Foxy's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat and feeling as his torso rose and fell with each breath. He pulled up an arm across the Pirate's chest, his hand curled into a half-fist and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Foxy had his own eyes closed as he took in the heat coming from Noite's body. He was smaller and shorted than Foxy, which amused the Pirate. It was almost like he had Bonnie sleeping on him rather than a fragile human. Foxy's always reminding himself of how frail humans are; how easy it is to hurt or break them. He grimaces as he remembers the famed bite that got him almost completely separated from the rest of the children. Only those brave enough to venture into Pirate's Cove are the ones he gets to see anymore. He heard something buzz softly behind Noite and carefully reached over and picked it up, not wanting to wake the sleeping human.

He flipped it open and turned off the hourly alarm. It certainly didn't feel like an hour had passed to Foxy. Placing the phone to his right, Foxy glanced down to the guard and couldn't help but smile. Having finally been able to actually rest, his face held nothing but peace. He curled his arm tighter around Noite's shoulders, watching as he shifted slightly to his movement, nuzzling further into Foxy's form. He noticed that one of his legs had been half thrown over his own; he only guessed that was comfortable for the human in his arms.

A few minutes later, he heard someone coming to the Cove and glanced up; Freddy poked his head in and glanced to their night guard, a soft smile Foxy hardly sees anymore on his lips. 'Everything ok?' Freddy mouthed and Foxy replied with, 'Yes. He's fine.' Freddy nodded to the other and ducked back out, most likely going to inform Bonnie and Chica of the good news. Noite made a soft noise of distress and that grabbed all of Foxy's attention. "Foxy...don't leave me..." He weakly mumbled as his hand coiled into the fabric of Foxy's shirt. "Sh, laddie. I'll never be leavin' yer side." Foxy hushed to the human and smiled when he relaxed, falling back into his peaceful rest.

* * *

Noite groaned as he felt Foxy gently shake him. "Wake up, laddie." He squeezed his eyes tight before opening them and glancing up; Foxy's expression was soft and he had a warm smile on his lips. "Feelin' better?" "Yeah." Garda spoke as he pushed himself up, feeling as the other's arm slid down from his shoulders to rest on the small of his back. He looked down at the Pirate and realized how they were positioned; he was trapping one of Foxy's legs with both of his own, his hands on either side of the Pirate's head and of course Foxy's hand on his back. Garda had to keep himself for having a heart attack as Foxy's free hand touched his left arm and slowly move it up, letting it brush against his neck before coming to a stop on his cheek. "...Ya look so beautiful." His voice had a huskiness to it now, and Noite saw the sparks of desire dancing in his gold eyes.

He felt as his face heated up at the other man's words, noticing that Foxy had a finger on his neck, reading his pulse. Noite felt like he was being drawn down by some kind of magnet, his eyes trapped by Foxy's. Garda's forearms were now trapping Foxy's head as he continued to lower his body back down to Foxy's, feeling as his heart never slowed in its beats and his throat becoming dry. Just before their faces were close enough for them to kiss someone plunged into the Cove and tackled Noite off of the other. "Freddy said to wait, but I couldn't take it anymore!" It was Bonnie.

The trance Noite had feel into was shattered and he hugged Bonnie back, a laugh on his lips. "Bunny missed me, huh?" Bonnie made a high whine in agreement to his words. Noite chuckled as he wrenched the rabbit off him, ushering him out of the Cove as he took his phone. He saw the look on Foxy's face and sighed. "Foxy." He said, getting the other's attention. Noite knelt down and pressed a soft kiss to the Pirate's cheek. "Thank you." He turned and left, though Foxy stayed where he was, his hand touching the shadow of where Noite's lips met his skin.

"You feeling better?" "Much better, Chica." She almost chriped as she bounced up and down, Bonnie joining her and they went in circles, giggling with each bounce. Noite chuckled as he watched the duo, his hand falling onto the desk and he felt something underneath his fingers. Glancing down, he smiled as he saw the other key-chain charms and a phone strap of a little pink cupcake with wide, bright blue eyes. He took the phone strap and threaded it through the little hole he had on his phone.  _God, I feel old._ Nearly all the phones he's seen nowadays don't even have a place for a phone strap, yet here he is with his nearly 9 year old flip phone. "I noticed them earlier, but wasn't sure if you wanted them or not." He moved his eyes up to see Freddy in the doorway, a tender expression on his face. "Yeah. I asked a guy on the day shift to see if he could find the rest of these." Freddy cocked a brow. "Is it the same guy you talked to yesterday too?" Noite nodded. "...Actually, it's the same guy that first came in after my first night, when you all first turned into humans."

Freddy nodded his head, but Garda saw the look in his eyes. That guy doesn't sit well with Freddy anymore than he did with Noite. "Well, I'm glad you like the little charms. There weren't too many of them made." "Why not? Something like this would be popular with kids." They were cute little charms too; they looked like little plushies. "Well, they were introduced a few months after...you know. And even though the ones of Foxy never really sold many, the parents didn't want to have anything that reminded them of that event, so production of them stopped. There was only a handful of any them left after that place shutdown." Noite hummed as he fell into the chair, feeling as it rolled back a little bit. As he stared at the key-chains, an idea popped into his head. "Did I even bring that stuff with me?" He questioned to himself as he pulled his duffle out from under the desk, opening it up and rummaging around. Chica and Bonnie, having stopped their little bouncing circling, stared at the man as he kept looking through his bag. "Ah-ha! There it is!" He pulled out a little plastic box and some kind of spiral. "What's that?" Chica asked as she was at his side in an instant, but Noite wasn't that startled by it; in fact, he was already use to the animatronics turning into humans, which he knows he shouldn't be, at least not this early.

"It's a sketch book." He told her as he opened it up, listening as Chica softly gasped. "Can I look through it?" Noite grinned has he handed it to her. Bonnie was at her side as they both flipped through the pages, all his old drawings and doodles still as crisp and clean as when he first made them. "You're really good!" "I didn't think people could draw that well." Garda giggled. "Well, you mostly see kids drawings. Some have the potential to be good at drawing at that age, yes, but for the most part that's about as good as they can get." Noite spoke as he gestured to one of the walls in the office, dozens of children's scrawls pinned on the cork board. "Hmm? What are these?" Bonnie voiced as he flipped to the middle of the book. Noite carefully took it out of his hands then. "Designs for things I've made. I'm pretty good with my hands." Noite explained as he flipped the pages until he found a clean one. He opened the plastic box on the desk and pulled out one of his drawing pencils. He picked up the Freddy key-chain and studied it carefully, before putting it down and started to sketch out a rough design.

The trio watched as a Freddy design of something quickly formed on the page. "What is that gonna be?" "The key-chains look like little plushies, so I'm gonna make them into plushies." "Does that mean you can sew?" Noite grinned at Chica. "I can do a lot of things, Chica-chi." She blushed at the little nickname Noite gave her. Bonnie giggled but had to dodge as Chica tried to slap him. "Easy now, you two." Noite's tone was stern as he went on making designs for the others. "...You gonna make one for the cupcake too?" Garda shook his head. "Everyone knows you to have the cupcake, so I don't need to make a plushy of it." Chica nodded as she rested her head in Noite's lap, her eyes closed. The night guard paused in his drawing and combed his fingers through her blond hair, watching as a smile rose on her lips.

His phone went off and he softly cursed. "Damn. 5 o' clock already." "It sounds like you don't want to leave." Freddy said and Noite was stunned.  _I don't want to leave..._ He was quiet for a minute before he let out a breathy laugh. "I guess I don't. It's only my third night, but I dread it ending." "Why?" "Because I feel a little lonely when I leave."  _I wasn't like this on the first night, nor yesterday. So why now?_ "Maybe we've really have been starting to grow on you." Bonnie said, scaring Noite as his words seem to answer his thoughts. "That would make sense. I know you guys as humans, not animatronics. When we spend more time with other humans, we start to grow attached to them and thus end up missing them when we have to part ways." It made sense to Noite. "...Where the hell is Foxy? He wouldn't miss saying goodbye to you." Freddy spoke up as there was only 15 minutes left before they had to be back in their places. "He must still be in the Cove. I'll go check on him." The bear nodded as he gave Garda a tender hug. Or at least as tender of a bear hug one could get. Chica nuzzled her nose against his shoulder when they hugged, a smile on her lips. "Can we watch you make the plushies?" "Of course." He pushed some hair behind her ear and hugged her again.

Bonnie's hug was tight and he bounced up and down a few times, making Garda laugh. "I promise I'll get some sleep tonight so you won't miss me again, ok?" "You better!" Bonnie said as he squeezed a little tighter before releasing the night guard and followed Chica and Freddy back to the stage. After gathering his things back together in his duffle, Noite headed towards Pirate's Cove; the curtain was still drawn, which Noite found odd. "Foxy?" He called, putting his bag down and taking a few steps forward; suddenly a hand shot out and yanked him inside. He couldn't even let out a yelp as lips captured his own heatedly. Noite softly moaned as Foxy kissed him over and over, pulling his body completely flush against his, tangling a hand into his midnight hair. His body reacted by making his arms curl around the Pirate's neck, drawing himself even closer to the man kissing him as his eyes fell closed. Foxy gently pulled and nibbled his bottom lip, tracing his tongue along the strip of skin a few times to try and get into Noite's mouth. Just before he opened his mouth, Foxy pulled away, an evil smirk on his lips. "See ya tomorrow, laddie." He then shoved Noite back through the curtains seconds before the last alarm on his phone went off and Garda saw a flash of light come from Pirate's Cove before it vanished. He tore the curtain aside to see Foxy as an animatronic again.

 _So they do change into humans only during my shift._ It was a reassurance at least. Foxy had his eye-patch on and his right hand was a hook again, unlike when he's human; he no longer wears the patch and he has both of his hands instead of his right holding the hook. "I'm gonna get you back for that Foxy." He told the animatronic before closing the curtain and picking up his duffle bag. "Good morning." "Morning, how was your shift?" "It was so boring that I took a nap." "Wow...I don't think I'd be brave enough." Noite smirked. "You just don't know these guys like I do." "It seems so. Oh did you see the stuff on your desk?" "I did. Thanks." The other smiled and Noite saw something in his eyes that he couldn't name, but unsettled him. "Well, I should be getting home. See you later." "Yeah. See you."

 

 


End file.
